1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic thin film pattern, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a high resolution organic thin film pattern capable of realizing a simple manufacturing process, stability, and low cost.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic substances are easily combined with other substances and are easily processed so as to exhibit desired electrical optical characteristics and thus they are spotlighted as materials favorable for high performance and low cost next generation electronic devices.
Although low-molecular organic materials have been used to manufacture organic light emitting display devices or organic thin film transistors using a vacuum deposition method, it is not easy to manufacture high resolution devices due to a vacuum process and limited resolution of a shadow mask. The present embodiments overcome the above problems as well as provide additional advantages.